moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Shred-4
The Shred-4 is a light machine gun introduced in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. It was added to Modern Combat 5: Blackout in the Spring Update. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation 16,000 | users = KPR Alliance | icon = }} Campaign The Shred-4 is rare in the campaign, and can only be seen in the mission Chase with no attachments, in Chaos Factory with a red dot sight, and in Martyrdom with no attachments. Multiplayer Unlocked at rank 22, the Shred-4 has low accuracy, medium damage, high recoil and a slow reload time. The somewhat constricting sights are made worse by the fact that the gun rapidly moves off target as it is fired, so optics tend to be a popular choice. Also, a Flash Hider is an important accessory as its large muzzle flash will inhibit a player's vision while shooting at an enemy. The high recoil makes a Grip a useful attachment. The Extended magazine attachment is a fairly useless attachment for the Shred-4, as the 100 round box magazine the gun uses is already quite large. FMJ rounds can help use less rounds if this is a concern. Athlete Elite is a useful Skill to use with the Shred-4, as the weapon's low mobility can be annoying to some players. When not using attachments, the best way to use the Shred is without aiming down the sights. It is best suited for close range engagements because of the high recoil. Optional weapon attachments *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Flash Hider *Grip *Suppressor *Extended magazine *FMJ rounds Gallery Shred41.PNG Shred42.PNG Shred43.PNG Shred44.PNG Shred45.PNG Shred46.PNG Shred-4 Red Dot Mission 7.png|A secret Shred-4 with Red Dot in Mission 7 See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The Shred-4 was added to the Spring Update. It is the second last weapon in the Support class. Special ability The accuracy steadily increases as the weapon is fired continuously. Gallery MC5-Shred-4-armory.png MC5-Shred-4-fp firing.png shred.jpg|holding Shred 4 See also Trivia Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation * The Shred-4 has a "frowny face" sticker on the end of the carry handle. This may be a reference to the "Mr. Yuk" stickers seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in the lens caps of some sniper rifle scopes. * In campaign mode (except for Hard and Extreme) The Shred-4 appears more powerful than it's multiplayer stats (i.e. blowing up motorbikes with just a few bullets). * Some notable KPR troops that used the Shred-4 is in Mission 5 (After breaking into the village), Mission 7 (The guy beside the turret and in the train station), Mission 8 (after the tank factory) and in Mission 13 (the area with generators that look like jet engines). * In Multiplayer challenges, the attachments icon has a Shred-4 with an ACOG scope. This is a very effective attachment for the Shred-4 along with the grip since visual recoil is reduced when aiming down the sights. This combination however, is recommended only for close, close medium, and medium ranges since the bullets will vanish completely at long ranges. Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Weapons Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Light Machine Guns Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Light Machine Guns Category:Spring Update